Qui veut épouser Tsuna?
by ChibiTonakai
Summary: Tsunayoshi, dixième héritier du royaume Vongola, doit choisir le jour de ses seize ans, quelqu'un avec qui se marier… Malgré lui. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas imaginé cette personne. Et bien sûr, comme même en univers alternatif les dieux sont contre Tsuna, il aura forcément quelques problèmes… YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction (encore) sur mon manga adoré : KHR… A la la, le yaoi c'est fantastique… Comment ça c'est pas un yaoi ?!

Bref, je ne sais pas trop combien il y aura de chapitres, mais pas énormément à mon avis… Et il y aura un lemon, si j'arrive à l'écrire x)

Désolée pour les fautes, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, pour dire si ça vous a plu ou pas ! (sinon il y a pas grand intérêt à écrire…)

**Résumé** : Tsunayoshi, dixième héritier du royaume Vongola, doit choisir le jour de ses seize ans, quelqu'un avec qui se marier… Malgré lui. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas imaginé cette personne. Et bien sûr, comme même en univers alternatif les dieux sont contre Tsuna, il aura forcément quelques problèmes…

**Pairings** : Surprise, hahaha ! Bon, vous vous en doutez… C'est du TsunaxKyoko et du HibarixOC… Non je blague, je blague ! Reposez ce pistolet, ce sera du yaoi ! Mais peut-être pas les couples auxquels vous vous attendez avec ce chapitre… J'en dis pas plus 8D

**Disclamer****:**Si ce manga m'appartenait, il s'appellerait Reporn , et ce serait l'histoire de Tsuna qui doit survivre dans un monde de mafieux, plus pervers les uns que les autres… « Je vais te mordre à mort » et « Je veux prendre possession de ton corps » prendraient tout son sens xD

~oOo~

Qui veut épouser Tsuna ?

Chapitre 1 : La vie de prince, c'est pas toujours cool. Surtout quand on s'appelle Tsuna.

Citations :

_«Si je pouvais, Tsuna-kun serait mon petit ami ! »_ -Enma Kozato

_« Enfoiré, le Juudaime n'appartient qu'à lui seul ! Et à moi »-_ Hayato Gokudera

~oOo~

« -Hors de question ! Je refuse de me marier, je suis bien trop jeune !

-Réfléchis Tsuna, nous ne sommes pas en bons termes avec les pays voisins, et c'est très mauvais pour notre économie !

-Mais pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai pas choisis d'être le prince à ce que je sache ! C'est le rôle des filles de faire ça d'habitude ! Tu ne vas pas gâcher mon anniversaire avec de telles choses !

-Tu n'as pas de sœur il me semble. »

Tsunayoshi, dixième prince héritier du royaume Vongola, ferma les yeux et soupira. Oui il n'avait pas de sœur. Mais il n'avait que seize ans, il ne pouvait pas se marier ! Et en plus avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas !

Il aimait ses parents et les respectait énormément. Mais là, il ne pouvait décidément pas. Il n'était même pas capable de s'entretenir lui-même, donc une femme ! Des enfants ! Un royaume ! Inimaginable. Certes il avait des serviteurs et des conseillers pour l'aider, mais ce n'était qu'un bon à rien, et personne ne le pensait capable de prendre la succession…

« -Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter. Et la famille Dokuro a une fille charmante.

-Mais je ne la connais même pas !

-Et alors, je ne connaissais pas ta mère avant de l'épouser ! Et regardes comme nous sommes heureux ! Aaaaaah ma belle Nana ! Si douce ! Si gentille ! »

Et le revoilà dans son délire… Le jeune prince reprit sa réflexion. S'il acceptait la proposition, il pourrait prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'est pas si incapable, et qu'une jolie fille a bien voulu de lui…

« -Bon j'accepte, mais à une condition.

-Vraiment ? Laquelle, je t'écoute ?

-Je choisis avec qui je vais me marier. »

~oOo~

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? Et où trouver une fille qui voudrait bien l'épouser d'ici… Un mois ?

Hé oui, son père lui avait laissé un mois pour trouver quelqu'un, qui se devait être de bonne famille en plus de ça. Sinon, mariage arrangé avec Chrome jenesaisplusquoi.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il devait en parler… à son confident et meilleur ami, Gokudera Hayato, réputé pour sa logique et son intelligence hors du commun, et destiné à devenir le conseiller du futur roi. (C'est-à-dire le pauvre Tsuna.)

Tiens d'ailleurs, il était là, au bout du couloir et semblait grommeler.

« -Cet abruti de soldat…

-Quelque chose ne va pas Gokudera-kun ?

-J-Juudaime ! Excusez-moi, même si votre présence émet plus de lumière que le soleil lui-même, je ne vous avez pas vu vous approcher ! »

Pour accentuer ses propos, le garçon aux cheveux argentés s'agenouilla et baissa la tête, comme s'il vénérait son dieu.

« -Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas agir comme cela avec moi… Bref, relèves toi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Comprenant que quelque chose d'important tracassait son prince, le dénommé Gokudera se releva et fronça les sourcils. Tsunayoshi lui raconta son problème, et une fois terminé, son ami enregistra l'information et failli hurler. Heureusement que le jeune prince avait quelques réflexes et avait réussi à empêcher tout le château à se rameuter.

« -S'il te plait Gokudera-kun, ne crie pas ! Et surtout, aides-moi ! »

Son ami commença à faire des allés-retours à travers le couloir, en se parlant à lui-même. L'héritier du trône le regarda faire, étonné, jusqu'à ce que son ami s'arrête, semblant avoir trouvé une solution.

« -Je sais Juudaime ! Votre père n'a pas précisé quel type de personnes vous devez épouser !

-Il a dit qu'elle devait être de bonne famille.

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous marier avec moi ! »

Un ange passa, puis deux, puis le couloir fut rempli d'anges volants, cherchant la sortie. Tsuna n'arrivait même pas à prononcer un mot, tant il était surpris. Il n'était pas homophobe. Il aimait beaucoup Gokudera, d'ailleurs celui-ci venait d'une bonne famille et était plutôt beau garçon. Son père l'appréciait aussi beaucoup. Mais alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à imaginer une chose aussi… Aussi quoi d'ailleurs ? Grotesque ? Incongrue ? Inimaginable ? Oui, c'est le terme. Impossible.

Il regarda son ami fidèle, qui le regardait les yeux brillants, comme s'il avait été le merveilleux prince, que toutes les jeunes filles en fleur rêvaient d'avoir. Mais Tsuna était certes un prince, mais n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier… de charmant.

-Bon Gokudera-kun, je vais dans ma chambre.

Et il tourna les talons sans même donner une réponse à son ami, qui se faisait pour la énième fois « rejeter ». D'ailleurs celui-ci, une fois son prince parti, esquissa un petit sourire. Tsuna allait certainement se rendre compte de certaines choses bientôt, son instinct le lui disait…

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée le sortit de ses pensées, et lui rappela qu'il devait aussi s'occuper des cas sociaux qui travaillaient –on ne sait pas par quel miracle- dans ce château.

~oOo~

« -V-votre majesté ! Appela un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges en toquant à la porte.

-Oui Enma-kun ? Entre ! »

Le garçon s'exécuta donc, et entra dans la pièce de son prince en baissant la tête. Il se doutait que son maître était sur son lit, chemise déboutonnée, comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans sa chambre.

D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, il avait failli faire une hémorragie tant le prince était… sexy. Avec ses vêtements, il pouvait paraître chétif et frêle, mais une fois nu… C'était une autre histoire. Et en tant que valet, il avait déjà vu le jeune homme en tenue d'Adam. Pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avouer ses envies !

« -Votre majesté, votre père veut vous faire savoir qu'un bal costumé va être organisé ce soir, à l'occasion de votre anniversaire. »

Tsuna s'étouffa presque à la nouvelle ; pourquoi son père avait-il de telles idées ? Et puis, certainement qu'elle était prévue depuis longtemps ! Donc il avait fait exprès afin que son fils rencontre des jeunes filles ! Il soupira et se leva de son lit, où en effet il était allongé.

« -Mon père est vraiment irrattrapable… Hm ? Pourquoi es-tu tout rouge Enma-kun ? »

Ce dernier essaya de trouver une excuse afin de quitter la pièce, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui pouvait clairement être qualifié de « bandant » -sans vouloir être vulgaire-, mais encore une fois, il tenait à sa vie, donc son prince ne pouvait pas apprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête !

Tsunayoshi se rapprocha de son valet, ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi il se mettait dans cet état. Enma devint encore plus rouge lorsque son maitre plaça sa main droite sur son front brûlant, l'obligeant ainsi à lever les yeux.

« -J'ai l'impression que tu es fiévreux !

- N-ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Déclara le serviteur en se dégageant, je vais de ce pas dans la cuisine chercher quelques glaçons. Veuillez m'excuser. Je… Reviendrai plus tard afin de vous aider à vous préparer. »

Puis il quitta précipitamment la chambre. Le prince ne comprit pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, son valet et ami semblait vraiment étrange. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas la première fois, donc ça ne devait pas être important… Il remit sur ses épaules la chemise qui était tombée à terre.

~oOo~

Mais quel idiot il était ! Que venait-il de faire ? On ne pouvait pas quitter la chambre d'un futur monarque comme cela ! Heureusement que ce dit monarque était si bon et gentil, sinon, il ne serait certainement plus de ce monde. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en profiter !

Enma avançait rapidement dans les longs couloirs du château, en direction du quartier du personnel. Il voulait regagner sa chambre au plus vite ; chambre qu'il partageait avec un autre serviteur, Lambo. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vu celui-ci de la journée, sans doute était-il en train de dormir… Même s'il était onze heures passées !

Le rouquin s'entendait très bien avec Lambo, malgré leur différence d'âge de deux ans, et leur caractère assez opposé. Lui avait seize ans, était réservé, peureux et maladroit. Et même s'il avait un physique très mignon, les filles ne s'intéressaient pas, ou peu à lui, car il dégageait une aura assez sombre et lugubre. Cette aura constante l'empêchait aussi d'avoir des amis, personne ne voulait rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi maussade. Sauf Tsunayoshi. Lui aimait tout le monde et illuminait les endroits où il allait. Lui seul pouvait faire sourire Enma… Il était comme un soleil.

Pour Lambo c'était un peu le contraire, il était toujours jovial, voire un peu bête sur les bords, assez égoïste, et paresseux. Lui aussi était très mignon, mais avait du succès, même s'il n'avait que quatorze ans.

Le serviteur ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, mais au contraire de ce qu'il pensait, il ne trouva pas son camarade. Il se jeta sur son lit, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller et soupira fortement. Il se dit qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un bon à rien…

« -Et bien jeune homme, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Enma redressa la tête mais ne vit personne. Pourtant quelqu'un venait de parler, non ?

« -Je suis là ! »

Et un corps apparu devant lui. Le garçon se retint pour ne pas hurler. D'où sortait cette personne?

Apparemment c'était un homme. Il était plutôt grand, la peau pâle, les cheveux longs d'un violet-bleu, formant une sorte d'ananas à l'arrière de la tête. Mais le plus étonnant devait sans doute être ses yeux, qui n'avaient pas la même couleur. L'un rouge et l'autre bleu foncé… C'était assez déroutant. Mais Enma se surpris à penser que cet homme était vraiment séduisant.

« -Q-qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Rokudo Mukuro. Et je suis là pour te venir en aide. »

~oOo~

A midi et demi, Tsunayoshi était descendu dans la grande salle-à-manger afin de déjeuner. Son père et sa mère étaient déjà attablés, et semblaient discuter avec joie. Lui ne voulait pas vraiment discuter avec eux. Il était assez déçu de leur attitude. Il s'assit en face de son père, à sa place habituelle.

La table était immense, en cas de banquet. Mais les jours habituels, ils n'étaient que trois assis autour. La pièce ressemblait à toutes les salles-à-manger qu'on retrouvait dans les films médiévaux, avec de la tapisserie et des têtes d'animaux empaillés sur les murs. Le jeune garçon, pendant qu'un serviteur aux cheveux verts et un air blasé collé au visage le servait, réfléchissait à un moyen d'échapper au bal du soir. Sans succès.

« -Alors Tsu-kun, Enma-kun t'as prévenu pour le bal de ce soir ? Cela va être si amusant ! S'exclama sa mère en tapant dans ses mains.

-Ouais, vraiment cool… Grommela-t-il.

-Tsuna ! Si tu ne te montres pas plus agréable, tu seras consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce soir ! Le réprimanda son paternel.

-Je préfère y aller tout de suite. »

Le prince se leva en jetant sa serviette sur la table, et sans prendre la peine de pousser sa chaise, il partit en direction de sa chambre, sans remercier les serviteurs comme il le fait d'habitude. Le roi et la reine se regardèrent sans rien dire. C'est vrai que cela devait être dur pour leur fils, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres choix…

~oOo~

Très en colère, Tsunayoshi claqua la porte de ses appartements, qui étaient vides. Ils sentaient bons, Haru devait être passée faire le ménage. Il s'écroula sur son lit, et huma l'odeur de ses draps qui sentaient le propre. S'il pouvait il fuguerait le château… Mais il ne voulait pas devenir un lâche sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas se marier. Et il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa mère en disparaissant…

Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Enma ou Gokudera, ils étaient ses plus proches amis… Mais ils pouvaient être n'importe où, et le château était vaste…

Il se redressa et s'assit sur son lit en se passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Mais il n'eût pas le temps d'avaler sa salive que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre un bébé portant un fedora.

-« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un Dame-Tsuna !

-Ah ! Reborn ! Que fais-tu ici ? Et on tape avant d'entrer !

-C'est toi que je vais taper imbécile… Ne fais pas de peine à tes parents. Tu es l'héritier du trône, assumes tes responsabilités ! »

Le bébé sauta sur le lit de Tsuna, qui esquiva un coup de pied dans la tête.

« -Reborn ! »

Ce dernier s'assit en tailleur sur l'oreiller et soupira.

« -Tsunaze… Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis le conseiller de ton père et ton tuteur mais… Tu ne dois pas être égoïste… En te mariant, tu éviteras une guerre. Tu ne veux pas qu'il y en ait une n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non mais…

-Voilà. Donc ce soir, choisis quelqu'un. Je sais que tu n'es pas si stupide –au fond-, et que tu sauras trouver la personne idéale. Donc fais le bon choix… Il y aura forcément cette personne ce soir, car c'est ton destin. »

Sur ces mots le bambin sauta du lit, et sortit de la chambre avant que Tsuna ait pu répondre.

Le soir, une partie de son destin allait se jouer…

~~à suivre…~~

N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite qui j'espère, vous plaira ! Et désolée pour l'attente, comme c'est la fin d'année, les interros pleuvent et je passe bientôt les épreuves anticipées de bac é_é la suite risque de tarder un peu alors, pardon…

**Résumé** : Tsunayoshi, dixième héritier du royaume Vongola, doit choisir le jour de ses seize ans, quelqu'un avec qui se marier… Malgré lui. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas imaginé cette personne. Et bien sûr, comme même en univers alternatif les dieux sont contre Tsuna, il aura forcément quelques problèmes…

**Pairings** : Surprise, hahaha ! Bon, vous vous en doutez… C'est du TsunaxKyoko et du HibarixOC… Non je blague, je blague ! Reposez ce pistolet, ce sera du yaoi ! Mais peut-être pas les couples auxquels vous vous attendez avec ce chapitre… J'en dis pas plus 8D

**Disclamer****:**Si ce manga m'appartenait, il s'appellerait Reporn , et ce serait l'histoire de Tsuna qui doit survivre dans un monde de mafieux, plus pervers les uns que les autres… « Je vais te mordre à mort » et « Je veux prendre possession de ton corps » prendraient tout son sens xD

Encore désolée pour les fautes !

~oOo~

Chapitre 2 : La vie de prince, c'est pas toujours cool. Surtout quand tu dois aller à des bals pourris.

Citations :

« Kufufu…. Jolis caleçons Tsunayoshi-kun ! » - Rokudo Mukuro

« Je vais te mordre à mort sale ananas herbivore. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse les voir ! »- Kyoya Hibari

~oOo~

Après la visite de Reborn, Tsuna dût se rendre à l'évidence : il devait se marier, c'était son devoir… Mais d'abord il devait se préparer, et pour cela il avait besoin de l'aide d'Enma. Par contre il fallait le trouver. Il sortit de sa chambre pour chercher son ami, car il ne répondait pas lors de l'appel du prince. C'était bien la première fois qu'il manquait à son devoir, d'habitude il accourrait rapidement…

Tsunayoshi arpentait les couloirs, mais pas de traces du roux. Par contre, un brun qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Gokudera, et semblait attendre quelque chose.

« -Yamamoto ? » Demanda l'héritier en s'approchant.

Le dénommé sursauta et se retourna tout sourire, avec un air un peu gêné.

« -Ah Tsuna, comment ça va ? »

Même si Gokudera l'appelait d'une manière très officielle, le brun semblait s'en moquer complètement. Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Tsuna, mais les autres habitants du palais pouvaient mal le prendre en l'entendant.

Yamamoto était le fils du chef de l'armée, donc l'héritier de celle-ci. Tout comme son père, c'était un combattant hors pair, et un as en escrime. Il semblait aussi entretenir une relation particulière avec Gokudera… Malgré leurs caractères opposés.

« -Que fais-tu là Yamamoto ? Tu cherches Gokudera-kun ?

-Oui… Enfin non… Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »

Tsuna aurait bien voulu lui répondre qu'il vivait ici, qu'il était donc normal qu'il soit là, mais il expliqua juste qu'il était à la recherche d'Enma.

« -Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il avait le visage tout rouge, et marchait rapidement. Il ne m'a même pas répondu quand je l'ai appelé… A mon avis il est allé dans sa chambre !

-Je vois… Dis Yamamoto, viens-tu au bal ce soir ?

-Haha bien-sûr, j'aime bien les soirées! D'ailleurs la dernière fois, Gokudera était complètement ivre, c'était amusant ! »

Au souvenir de son ami dansant la macarena sur une table lors d'une fête, le prince s'esclaffa. Son conseiller perdait rarement son sérieux… Surtout qu'il était allé jusqu'à enlever sa chemise, ce qui n'avait pas dérangé la gente féminine, loin de là…

« -Bon et bien à ce soir, Yamamoto… », dit Tsuna la mort dans l'âme.

« -A plus ! »

Le plus petit s'en allant, le brun sourit et toqua à la porte. Il devait inviter Gokudera à ce bal.

~oOo~

Arrivé à l'étage qu'occupent les employés, Tsuna se dirigea vers la chambre d''Enma. Il n'était venu qu'une fois ici, lorsque le roux était malade. Cela ne semblait pas avoir changé… Cherchant la chambre de son valet, il croisa Fran, le garçon à l'air blasé qui le servait à table plus tôt.

« -Oh majesté, que faite-vous ici ?

-Je cherche Enma-kun… Il n'a pas répondu lorsque je l'ai appelé !

-Il doit être dans sa chambre, voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas, merci, je vais y aller seul. »

Fran hocha la tête, et Tsuna continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Il toqua mais pas de réponses… Il allait rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. N'écoutant que son courage –caché, mais présent-, il ouvrit la porte brutalement. Ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

Enma était allongé sur son lit, mais un homme avec une étrange coupe de cheveux se tenait au-dessus de lui, lui tenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête d'une main, passant l'autre sous la chemise blanche de la victime. Le roux semblait essayer de se débattre… Sans succès.

Tsuna se rapprocha précipitamment et essaya de dégager l'homme qui était sur son ami, sans réfléchir. L'homme se redressa, semblant surpris et lâcha les poignets de sa victime, qui en profita pour le pousser violemment. Mais le garçon aux cheveux châtains n'eut pas le temps d'appeler la garde, que cette personne étrange avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

L'héritier n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer mais s'inquiéta pour son valet.

« -Enma-kun ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?!

-ça va votre majesté… Merci. » Dit faiblement le garçon en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Tsunayoshi vint l'enlacer, presque tremblant, surprenant Enma.

« -J'ai vraiment eu peur… Mais qui était-ce ? »

Gêné par la proximité de son souverain, le valet rougit. Pourtant il souhaitait intérieurement que le contact ne se rompt pas, et essaya même de l'accentuer.

« -Je ne sais pas… Il est arrivé par surprise… Je n'ai… Pas compris…

-Il faudrait en parler à mon père. En plus il a utilisé la magie… Ce qui est interdit dans le royaume. Allé, viens avec moi. »

Tsuna embrassa son ami sur la joue, ne se rendant pas compte de la teinte de son visage, et le prit par la main pour sortir de la pièce.

Inquiet pour son ami, Tsuna oublia l'incident du midi avec ses parents, et expliqua l'histoire à son père, qui promit de renforcer la garde. Satisfait, le prince changea de sujet, et remarquant l'heure, dut se résigner à aller se préparer pour le bal du soir. Enma l'accompagna alors dans ses appartements, non pas gêné par le corps nu qu'il verrait bientôt.

~oOo~

Un petit coli attendait son propriétaire sur le lit, avec une lettre :

_« Tsu-kun, j'ai choisi un costume pour toi ! Et à Enma-kun aussi ! J'espère qu'il viendra ! Donc tâchez d'être présentable ! Je t'aime ! Ta maman qui t'aime ! »_

Après avoir lu la lettre si… exclamative, « Tsu-kun » grogna. Sa mère ne pouvait pas lui remettre son costume en main propre ? Ils habitaient dans le même endroit ! Il arrêta de se lamenter lorsqu'il entendit son ami tousser anormalement.

« -Enma-kun ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… Je dois venir aussi ?

-S'il te plaît viens ! Ne me laisses pas tout seul ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Le prince était à genoux, les yeux larmoyants. Bien sûr le roux ne pouvait rien faire face à cette magnifique vision, et accepta. A ses dépens.

~oOo~

« -Hiiiiiiiiiii pourquoi moi ? » pleurnicha Tsunayoshi, vêtu d'un débardeur noir, d'un mini short, de guêtres, et d'un short assortis. Des oreilles de chat sur la tête, et une queue de chat dans le dos, venaient compléter ce merveilleux tableau. Et des servantes étaient venues lui dessiner des moustaches et un museau. Vraiment, il avait la honte de sa vie.

Pour Enma ce n'était pas mieux. Il avait un costume aussi court que son ami, en rouge, mais était déguisé en diable, avec les cornes et la queue.

Ce dernier, avait dû se contrôler pour ne pas sauter sur le prince lorsqu'il le préparait, tant il était désirable. Un petit chaton qui donnait envie qu'on s'occupe de lui…

En tout cas, ils étaient désormais dans la salle de bal, noire de monde, et attendaient on ne sait quoi, debout devant la table du buffet. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, trop gênés pour se manifester. Mais bien sûr, Tsuna reste Tsuna, et quand il ne va pas vers les ennuis, les ennuis viennent à lui…

« -Ciaossu ! » S'exclama un bébé sorti de nulle part déguisé en… Raton laveur ? Suivit de près par… Un kappa ? (NDA : monstre du folklore japonais ressemblant à une tortue).

-Reborn ? Fran ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Majesté, une personne bizarre qui se dit être un prince veut vous rencontrer… » Expliqua le Kappa.

Soudainement, un homme blond, avec une frange, une couronne de travers et un t-shirt rayé apparu devant eux. Il abordait un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de… Sadique.

« -Ushishishi roturier de mes deux, je suis bien un prince. Je suis même LE prince. Et je suis à la recherche de la princesse de ce royaume !

-Hum… Euh excusez-moi… Monsieur, mais il n'y a pas de princesse dans ce royaume…

-Tais-toi manant ! Je sais ce que je dis, sur mon invitation, il est écrit que la princesse du royaume Vongola cherche un époux ! Et je sais qu'elle sera ravie de m'épouser ! »

Tsunayoshi se retint de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de princesse dans ce royaume. Il était certain que c'était sa mère qui avait fait les cartons d'invitation… Qui d'autre aurait pu faire une telle erreur, à part un mauvais blagueur ?

« -Mince, je me disais bien que j'avais fait une faute sur ces invitations… » Pensa le kappa à voix haute de son air blasé.

«-Que dis-tu kappa de pacotille ? Tu as osé tromper le magnifique prince Belphegor ?

-Belphegor ? Comme le démon ? -(NDA : Si vous ne connaissez pas, wikipédia est votre ami !)-

-Ne commence pas à m'énerver imbécile !

-Ô je ne voulais pas énerver sa majesté !

-Je vais te tuer ! »

Le prince Vongola et son ami roux, voyant la catastrophe arrivée, laissèrent les deux idiots se disputer (ou plutôt le « prince » se disputer tout seul, au vu des réactions du serviteur ) puisque Reborn avait mystérieusement disparu pendant la conversation ,et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la porte de sortie. Tsuna s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Franchement, les bals, c'était pas pour lui… La vie de prince non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait été si heureux le soir où Yamamoto était venu le chercher, et l'avait emmené à une soirée organisée par les jeunes vivant au château. Cette nuit-là, quand il était rentré dans un des cabanons des jardins, habituellement réservés aux jardiniers, la musique s'était arrêtée et tout le monde le fixait, l'air hébété. Une seule personne se leva de sa chaise précipitamment, la faisant tomber par terre.

« -Abruti ! Pourquoi amènes-tu le Juudaime ici ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour lui ! » Hurla Gokudera en tenant le col du fils du chef de l'armée.

Ce dernier se mit à rire en expliquant que même si Tsuna était un prince, il fallait qu'il soit proche de ses souverains, et qu'il s'amuse un peu.

Gokudera ne parut pas vraiment convaincu mais lâcha le brun en jurant.

« -Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je te jure que je vais te traquer, te torturer, te castrer, t'égorger, t'éventrer, te démembrer, te brûler, et j'enverrai tes cendres à ton père dans une enveloppe ! Et après je maudirai la descendance que tu n'auras jamais, et tourmenterai ton âme à tout jamais !

-Hahaha tu es un peu dur Gokudera ! Je ne pense pas que mon père appréciera ! »

Et pendant que les deux se disputaient (ou encore une fois, que le conseiller se disputait à sens unique), la fête reprit, non sans quelques discussions sur le prince. Tsunayoshi, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, il ne connaissait pas grand monde si ce n'est que de vue, et ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Mais une tête rousse vint à sa rencontre.

« -Votre majesté, vous ne devriez pas être ici !

-Enma-kun ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dis qu'il y avait des fêtes ici ?

-Parce que ce n'est qu'une fête de roturier ! Votre place, c'est dans les bals, pas ici !

-Tu sais très bien que je déteste les bals ! Je ne veux pas être prince moi ! Je préfèrerai être ici avec vous… Avec des gens de mon âge !

-Vous ne devriez pas dire ça votre majesté… Beaucoup tuerait pour être à votre place.

-… Pardon. »

Il baissa la tête, gêné. Il se dit qu'il agissait vraiment comme un idiot égoïste et incapable, et ne méritait pas de rester ici. Enma se rendit compte de ses propos.

« -Votre majesté, je ne voulais pas…

-Tu as raison Enma-kun, je vais rentrer. Je n'aurai pas dû venir…

-NON ! »

Le prince regarda son ami, étonné de son cri.

« -Enma-kun ?

-Ah excusez-moi ! Je voulais dire que… Et bien, je… Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ce que vous devez faire. Je pense que c'est un honneur que vous soyez ici présent…

-Extrême ! Sa majesté est présente ce soir ! Vous prendrez bien un petit verre ! » Un garçon bruyant, grand et musclé, aux cheveux blancs, lui donna un verre en souriant de toutes sens dents. Le petit prince fût obligé d'accepter.

C'est ainsi que se passa la soirée. Tout le monde buvait, riait, chantait, criait, blaguait. Certains tentaient d'approcher Tsuna, mais Gokudera, en bon bras droit qu'il était, jugeait qui avait le droit d'approcher le Juudaime ou non. D'ailleurs, c'était non pour la grande majorité. Le conseiller fût très vite ivre et dansa la macarena sur la table, sous les rires de tous. Le prince passa un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, oubliant ses tracas quotidiens. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de quitter sa condition.

En repensant à cette soirée, Tsuna soupira, inquiétant Enma. Mais il se dépêcha de le rassurer, et aperçu Yamamoto et Gokudera au loin, contre un mur. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que quelque chose clochait… Gokudera ne criait pas, et Yamamoto semblait sérieux. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Il se dirigea alors vers eux, suivit d'Enma.

Voyant leur prince et ami se rapprocher, les yeux des deux garçons s'illuminèrent, et ils redevinrent normaux. Yamamoto était déguisé en pirate borgne, et Gokudera en… On ne sait trop quoi. Son costume était vert, et il ressemblait un peu à un alien.

« -Juudaime ! Vous êtes resplendissant ! » S'écria le conseiller, provoquant un léger froncement de sourcils à Yamamoto.

« -Euh merci… En quoi es-tu déguisé ?

-Ah mais il me semblait que c'était pourtant évident ! Je suis déguisé en chupacabra ! (NDA : Créature qui fait partie de la culture populaire dans toute l'Amérique latine, notamment au Mexique et sur l'île de Porto Rico, et ressemble un peu à un extraterrestre. Cela veut dire suceur de chèvres en espagnol –Ne vous imaginez pas des trucs cochons…- internet est votre ami pour plus de précisions)

-Chupa… Quoi ?

-Un chupacabra ! Et j'ai fait le costume tout seul ! »

Tsuna se tourna vers ses deux autres amis pour savoir ce qu'était un « chupacabra », mais leur visage montrait leur incompréhension. Il se promit qu'il irait après le bal sur son site de recherches favori…

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à travers les enceintes. Le roi allait parler. Tout le monde leva alors la tête vers le balcon ou les souverains Vongola se tenaient. Mais avant de pouvoir continuer le discours, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur un homme déguisé… En arlequin ?

Tsuna eut un pressentiment. Cet homme allait changer sa vie.

~oOooOooOooOo~

**RAR :**

**Toxic Obscurity** : Désolée pour Enma ! Fallait bien que je lui donne un rôle hein xD Estime toi heureuse qu'il soit présent au moins :p Je te dis rien pour les couples, il faudra lire pour savoir mouhahaha ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review :D

**Loulyss** : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'as plu! Et j'avoue que moi-même je n'ai pas compris xD

**Reboyama** : Et bien voilà la suite, qui est arrivée en retard, pardon, é_é merci d'avoir commenté !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite qui j'espère, vous plaira ! Comme je pars à New York pendant deux semaines (*o*) la suite risque de mettre aussi un peu de temps !

**Résumé** : Tsunayoshi, dixième héritier du royaume Vongola, doit choisir le jour de ses seize ans, quelqu'un avec qui se marier… Malgré lui. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas imaginé cette personne. Et bien sûr, comme même en univers alternatif les dieux sont contre Tsuna, il aura forcément quelques problèmes…

**Pairings** : Surprise, hahaha ! Bon, vous vous en doutez… C'est du TsunaxKyoko et du HibarixOC… Non je blague, je blague ! Reposez ce pistolet, ce sera du yaoi !

**Disclamer****:**Si ce manga m'appartenait, il s'appellerait Reporn , et ce serait l'histoire de Tsuna qui doit survivre dans un monde de mafieux, plus pervers les uns que les autres… « Je vais te mordre à mort » et « Je veux prendre possession de ton corps » prendrait tout son sens xD

Encore désolée pour les fautes et le retard! u.u

**RàR :**

**Kyu-chan** : Bah… Réponse dans ce chapitre alors xDDD merci pour ta review !

**Loulyss** : Tu me diras si c'était bien lui que tu voulais alors ! Et oui on aime que Tsuna soit une victime… Et encore plus un uke *o* Merci pour ta review !

**Aube Crepusculaire** : Haha tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre qui est l'Arlequin ! Et tu verras par la suite le (s) prétendant(e)(s)… Merci d'avoir mis une review !

**Deudeuche** : Ta review me fait rire ! Je suis désolée mais je ne pas te laisser kidnapper Tsuna… Car… Bah tu verras plus tard 8D Je pense que le pauvre est déjà bien traumatisé entre Reborn, sa vie, et les yaoistes qui le malmènent… Ralala pauvre Tsu-kun, tout le monde lui veut du mal ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas :D

~oOo~

Chapitre 3 : La vie de prince, c'est pas toujours cool. Surtout quand on ressemble à une fille.

Citations :

_«Tsunayoshi est comme un chamallow. Mou, doux et sucré à l'extérieur, et mou, doux et sucré à l'intérieur. » -Byakuran_

_«Donc c'est aussi un yaourt à la fraise ? »- Lambo_

~oOo~

Tout le monde regardait le nouveau venu, d'un air étonné. La classe qu'il émanait faisait rougir les femmes, et faisait rager les hommes. Sur ses cheveux corbeaux était posé un tricorne bleu foncé, ressemblant à celui de Yamamoto, surmonté d'une plume blanche. Une longue veste de style aristocratique et de la même couleur que le chapeau était posée sur ses épaules à la manière d'une cape, et donc les manches virevoltaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, simples, complétaient sa tenue. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus était le loup de carnaval qu'il portait, le faisant paraître encore plus mystérieux. Il ne couvrait que le haut de son visage, laissant apparaitre une belle peau pâle. Il était doré et orné de pierres précieuses sur les bords. Une pièce de collection en somme… De quoi rendre jaloux un petit marquis passionné de dorures.

Il marcha droit devant lui, en silence, les regards ne le quittant pas, et s'arrêta, sous le balcon.

Tsuna, comme tout le monde était à la fois intrigué et émerveillé par ce mystérieux personnage. Il aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qui se cachait sous ce masque… Il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une prestigieuse famille. Un prince ? Un marquis ? Un comte ? Un très riche bourgeois ?

Le mystérieux personnage sembla vouloir s'adresser aux souverains, mais ne retira pas son couvre-chef, et ne s'agenouilla pas, comme l'aurait voulu la coutume. Il commença à parler d'une voix grave et froide, mais en même temps envoûtante et suave.

« -Je n'aime pas le bruit et encore moins les rassemblements. Mais j'ai été contraint de me déplacer, afin d'obtenir quelque chose que vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé, tellement elle doit vous être précieuse. »

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient dans l'incompréhension. Que voulait-il dire ?

Mais les choses se déroulèrent trop rapidement. L'homme sortit un pistolet et tira en l'air sur le grand lustre qui éclairait toute la pièce. Il explosa et des milliers de morceaux de cristaux volèrent en même temps que la lumière s'éteignait, laissant la salle dans une obscurité des plus complètes.

Des cris se firent entendre, les femmes paniquaient, pleuraient presque et appelaient leurs époux. Une voix aigüe fusa à travers la pièce, criant « Tsu-kun ». Mais quand la lumière revint, il était trop tard. Tsunayoshi avait disparu.

~oOo~

« -Merde ! » Hurla l'homme en frappant le bureau de ses poings.

Tsuna était terrorisé. L'inconnu l'avait kidnappé. Oui. Dans la salle de balle, la lumière s'était éteinte puis il avait senti qu'on lui mettait quelque chose sur le nez. Sans doute un mouchoir rempli d'il ne sait quel produit, puisqu'il s'est évanoui juste après. Puis il s'était réveillé dans cette salle, à même le sol. Pas très confortable d'ailleurs…

Un autre homme entra dans la salle et se mit à quatre pattes devant le kidnappeur qui portait toujours son loup… Le prince ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet homme, à la coiffure bizarre s'excusait.

«-Kusakabe… Tu m'as dit que c'était l'anniversaire de la princesse aujourd'hui. Alors, explique-moi pourquoi, ce n'est pas une fille ? »

Il montra Tsuna qui tremblait du doigt. Le dénommé Kusakabe s'excusa de plus belle.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur… Mes hommes m'ont pourtant juré avoir entendu deux personnes dire qu'elles se rendaient à la fête d'anniversaire de la princesse ! Ils ont même dérobé le carton d'invitation !

-Herbivores inutiles… »

Il se leva, sortit deux tonfas d'on ne sait où, et frappa l'homme en lui demandant de sortir. Ce dernier s'exécuta, en s'excusant à nouveau. En mettant ses armes sur le bureau, l'homme enleva son loup et son chapeau puis se tourna vers Tsuna.

Même s'il était choqué de la violence de ce personnage, le plus jeune resta bouche bée devant la beauté incroyable de l'être impitoyable. Il avait des cheveux ébouriffés noirs corbeaux, et des yeux magnifiques, en amendes, d'une couleur entre le gris, le bleu et le noir. Son regard montrait tout son sérieux, et toute la force qu'il possédait. Tsuna frémit.

« -Qu'est… ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus hésitante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'était levé sous cette réplique, pensant qu'il serait lus imposant, mais il était si chétif que c'était peine perdue.

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais le dévisagea, comme s'il le sondait. Il le surplombait d'une bonne tête et tenta de chercher en Tsuna sa haine. Mais il ne trouva rien. Juste de la peur et de la tristesse.

« Comment tu t'appelles herbivore ?

-… Tsunayoshi. »

Il ne connaissait pas le nom de l'héritier du trône ? Quoiqu'il ne savait même pas que c'était un garçon… Est-ce qu'ils étaient dans un autre pays ? Et pourquoi l'appelait-il herbivore ?

« -Ton père n'était pas très original. Il s'appelle bien Iemitsu non ? »

Devant l'air d'incompréhension, le brun ferma les yeux et soupira.

«-Je n'ai pas capturé une lumière on dirait…

-Hé, je ne vous ai rien demandé à ce que je sache !

-J'ai l'impression qu'on ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières dans ton château… »

Quel être infect ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et c'était quoi ce petit sourire narquois ?

« -Tsunayoshi Tokugawa est le 5e shogun du shogunat Tokugawa au Japon. Il succéda à son frère Ietsuna. Leur père s'appelait Iemitsu. »

Ce gars était cultivé… Il en savait même plus que lui sur son propre nom ! Et effectivement, son père n'avait pas été très original ! Manquait plus qu'il est un frère se nommant Ietsuna ! Il ne trouva rien à répondre, et commença à ressentir de l'inconfort au niveau des jambes. Rester trop longtemps debout et à la même place, c'est un peu dur…

« -Euh… Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ?

-…

-Combien de temps je vais rester ici ?

-… »

Voyant que son interlocuteur était bien peu bavard, Tsuna s'assit par terre, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Il pense à sa famille et ses amis au château… Ils devaient être fous d'inquiétude. Surtout sa mère… Et son père devait être noir de colère… N'empêche en y réfléchissant bien, cet enlèvement avait du bon : cela lui avait évité de rencontrer une de ces filles, riches, gâtées et ennuyeuses, qui allait devenir sa femme. Enfin, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait remercier son agresseur !

« -Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu vas rester ici. Jusqu'à ce que ta famille paye la rançon.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

-A ton avis ? Pour l'argent.

-Vous kidnappez beaucoup de monde ?

-Suffisamment.

-C'est pour nourrir votre famille ?

-Tais-toi un peu herbivore. Kusakabe va t'amener à ta chambre. »

A ces mots, l'homme qui s'était fait frapper tout à l'heure réapparu, comme par enchantement et se plaça derrière Tsuna. Il lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux.

« -C'est pour que tu n vois pas où tu te trouves. »

Il le dirigea vers la sortie, et prit soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui. Une fois sortit, le kidnappeur sourit et pensa à voix haute.

« -Il te ressemble Giotto… »

~oOo~

Il ne savait pas où ce Kusakabe l'emmenait. Les couloirs –si c'était des couloirs- paraissaient interminables, et le complice de son agresseur ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent, et il entendit une porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Kusakabe le poussa à l'intérieur, entra également, et referma la porte.

« -Ce sera ta chambre » lui dit-il en enlevant le bandeau.

La chambre était assez petite, surtout de l'avis du prince qui avait l'habitude des grandes pièces, richement décorées. Puisque son agresseur ne semblait pas bien bavard, mieux valait poser ses questions à son acolyte, qui lui, sera peut-être plus coopératif…

« -Euh excusez-moi…

-Tu te demandes pourquoi on t'a enlevé ? C'est pour avoir une rançon. Mais nous étions tous persuadés que tu étais une fille, donc le chantage était encore plus simple…

-Euh… En quoi ?

-On pouvait te violer. »

Tsuna se retint de pousser un cri. Ils étaient vraiment immondes ! Il se demanda alors si même en étant un garçon il y avait un risque qu'il se fasse violer… Remarque il ne préférait pas le savoir… Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regretta de ne pas être chez lui au château, en train de suivre un cours avec Reborn, son barbant professeur.

~oOo~

Au château, l'angoisse était à son paroxysme. Une nuit s'était passée depuis la disparition du prince, et tous les convives étaient repartis chez eux. Personne n'avait pu dormir de la nuit, trop affecté par les évènements de la soirée. Certains étaient silencieux, comme le roi, certains étaient en larmes, comme la reine, d'autres faisaient les cent pas en jurant comme Gokudera, et d'autres étaient un peu un mélange de tout… comme Enma. Ce dernier s'était cloitré dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une idée pour sauver son souverain. Mais il n'était pas un stratège, et n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se battre. Peut-être que s'il était assisté…

Tout à coup, Lambo entra dans la pièce en trombe et essoufflé.

« -Le roi a une annonce à faire, il faut qu'on descende dans la salle du trône… »

Sans un mot, le garçon aux cheveux rouges suivit son ami jusqu'à la grande salle. Tout le château avait l'air d'y être présent… Preuve que c'était immense !

Le roi était levé, sa femme se tenant de son côté droit. La place de gauche habituellement réservée au prince était vide. Iemitsu balaya la salle du regard et se racla la gorge.

« -Mes chers sujets. J'ai eu des nouvelles de mon fils, et je voulais vous dire qu'il semblait aller bien. »

Un soupir de satisfaction générale fusa.

« Malheureusement les agresseurs nous demandent une rançon. Nous n'avons pas les moyens. »

Cette fois-ci se fût un cri d'effroi. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Comment pouvaient-ils sauver le prince ? La reine retint ses sanglots.

« -J'ai donc décidé d'envoyer une équipe pour aller le secourir. Mais l'armée est bien trop indiscrète… J'ai donc besoin de volontaires ! »

Tout le monde se regardait en parlant. Qui allait être assez courageux pour aller sauver Tsunayoshi ? Qui en était capable à la place de l'armée ?

« -Je suis volontaire ! » s'écria une voix.

Tous se retournèrent. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir… Enma ! Qui d'ailleurs se sentant dévisagé, sentit son visage devenir rouge.

« -Nous aussi, on va y aller ! »

Yamamoto avait parlé, tout sourire, se désignant ainsi que Gokudera. Si c'était pour Tsuna, alors ils étaient prêts à mourir.

«- C'est un extrême défi pour sauver le prince ! Je suis des vôtres !

-Je viens ici aussi alors. »

Lambo le camarade de chambre d'Enma et Ryohei, un cuisinier s'étaient désignés. Le roi sourit et acquiesça. Il donnait son consentement ! La pièce se vida et le souverain fit signe au petit groupe volontaire de le suivre dans son grand bureau. Une fois installés sur les sièges en velours, Iemitsu se racla la gorge.

« -Très bien. Vous partirez donc tous les cinq retrouver Tsunayoshi. L'avenir du royaume est entre vos mains ! Nous vous en sommes extrêmement reconnaissants.

-Où devons-nous aller Majesté ? Interrogea Gokudera d'un air sérieux.

-Nous pensons que les ravisseurs sont des malfrats nommés le Comité. Le problème c'est qu'ils ont plusieurs repères dispersés dans le royaume, et nous ignorons où certains se trouvent. Vous allez sûrement devoir beaucoup voyager, et pour plus de discrétion, changer d'identité. Nous vous remettrons vos armes, et avant de partir, vous subirez un entraînement afin de vous améliorer dans votre spécialité pour être plus efficace. Takeshi, tu t'entraineras à l'épée.

-Haha, génial !

-Hayato, tu prendras des cours avec les meilleurs stratèges du royaume.

-C'est pas ce que je fais déjà ?

- Ryohei, on aura besoin de toi à la fois en tant que cuisinier et en tant que médecin.

-Extrême ! Je sais faire les deux !

-Enma… Je te désigne en tant que chef du groupe. Tu superviseras l'équipe. Tu t'entraîneras au tir au pistolet avec Reborn.

-M-moi ? Mais Gokudera-kun ou Yamamoto-kun seraient plus qualifiés ! Et… Le tir au pistolet ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges semblait fortement étonné, et même appeuré. Il était à peine doué pour son poste de valet, alors gérer une équipe, aussi petite soit-elle, impossible ! Takeshi, assit à sa droite, posa une main sur son épaule et fit un grand sourire.

« -Je pense que tu peux le faire, c'est toi qui t'es désigné le premier pour secourir Tsuna. Tu veux certainement le sauver, autant que nous, mais une petite voix en moi dit que c'est à toi que reviens cette responsabilité !

-Tch, ça m'ennuie de l'admettre, mais le baka à raison. »

Enma ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre… Les autres avaient l'air de lui faire confiance, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Mais il avait tout de même des doutes concernant son aptitude !

« -Et moi je fais quoi ? »

Lambo, qui ne savait toujours pas quelle sera sa fonction, avait posé la question son roi. Que pouvait-il faire ?

« -Lambo…Hmm… Je compte sur toi pour assister les autres au mieux.

-Hein ? Mais je sers à rien alors !

-Mais si… Imagine que Rhohei cuisine mais manque de bois pour faire chauffer le plat. Il ne peut pas aller en chercher car il perdrait du temps et il épluche les légumes, alors il faut que quelqu'un s'en charge. Tu comprends ? »

Lambo semblait absolument ravi de son rôle de larbin. Mais personne n'osait lui dire que ça serait sûrement embêtant. Mais au moins, il pourrait faire les corvées…

« -Vous commencerez dès demain vos cours, sans interruption pendant trois jours. Cela peut paraître beaucoup pour une mission de sauvetage mais il faut absolument que vous soyez opérationnels pour ne pas faire de bêtise. »

~oOo~

« -Kufufu~ Le jeune Tsunayoshi est avec l'Alouette… Et une équipe de bras cassés s'en va le sauver. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tout cela m'a l'air intéressant… J'ai l'impression de suivre un feuilleton. Mais que va-t-il arriver à ce cher Tsuna-kun ?

-Moi j'ai une petite idée… Et Enma-kun aussi ~

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reviews s'il vous plait... Sinon je peux pas avancer =W=


End file.
